Der ganz normale Wahnsinn
by MrsSRiddle
Summary: Alltagsgeschichten aus dem Leben von Mutanten.
1. Weihnachtseinkauf auf Mutantenart

Diese Geschichte widme ich meiner kleinen Schwester, die von Mutanten genauso begeistert ist wie ich.

 _ **Weihnachtseinkauf auf Mutantenart**_

Vor mir tollten kleine Kinder umher und ich musste aufpassen, dass ich sie nicht umrannte. Schnellen Schrittes eilte ich weiter und warf immer wieder hektische Blicke nach hinten. Irgendwer verfolgte mich, aber ich wusste nicht wer. Mittlerweile hat es angefangen zu schneien und ich bog in den belebten Hauptplatz in New York ein.

Für einen kurzen Blick blieb ich überwältigt von dem Anblick des riesigen Christbaumes stehen und konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen. Kugeln in Rot, Gold und Silber schmückten den Baum und er funkelte aufgrund der Lichterketten in die er eingewickelt war. Ich drehte mich einmal um meine Achse und sah mich um, überall waren Menschen, die noch am vorletzten Tag vor Weihnachten Einkäufe erledigten und der Platz, der von vielen Geschäften umgeben war wurde von zahlreichen Weihnachtsbeleuchtungen erhellt. Und da der Advent eine Zeit der Stille und des Friedens ist, haben auch die Demonstrationen für die Gleichberechtigungen von Mutanten aufgehört. Ich bin zwar eindeutig auf der Seite der Mutanten, da ich selber einer bin, doch habe ich noch nie an einer teilgenommen.

Nachdem ich die Schönheit des Platzes bewundert habe, tauchte ich im Gewühl der Menschenmenge unter und versuchte so meinen Verfolger abzuschütteln. Als ich auch schon in die luxuriöse Welt des Geschäfts „Dolce&Gabanna" eintauchte, vergaß ich alle Gefahren um mich herum und widmete mich ganz dem Geschenke aussuchen. Für meine Schwester konnte ich mir ausnahmsweise mal etwas Teureres leisten. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte mich ein Mann im Anzug worauf ich mich kurz umsah und eine wunderschöne goldene Kette entdeckte. „Ja, wie viel kostet dieses Schmuckstück?" „ Drei tausend Euro, Madam" Ich hielt kurz die Luft an, das war ganz schön viel Geld! Aus Instinkt heraus griff ich nach der Hand des Angestellten und beeinflusste seinen Willen. „Aber weil Sie es sind, reduziere ich den Preis auf die Hälfte!", antwortete er mir etwas verträumt. Manchmal war es toll ein Mutant zu sein.

Morgen war Weihnachten und Sandra war seit kurzem mit Victor verheiratet, der auch der Bruder meines Mannes war. Das hieß ich musste ihm auch noch ein Geschenk besorgen, aber alles der Reihe nach. Ich entschied mich dafür die Kette zu kaufen und bekam zum Dank ein Glas Champagner von der Verkäuferin gereicht. Wieder in Licht des Platzes getaucht überlegte ich wo es jetzt hingehen könnte. Nachdem ich mich einmal um die eigene Achse gedreht hatte, ging ich in den großen Supermarkt, der dem englischen Kaufhaus „Harrods" nachempfunden war. In der Männerabteilung entdeckte ich ein paar rote und goldene Krawatten die ich für meinen Schwager einpackte. Da Victor lange Krallen hatte, nahm ich auch aus Spaß ein Nagelfeil-Set und einen Gutschein für eine Maniküre. Dafür wird er mich garantiert umbringen, aber egal. Für meine Cousine Jassmine entdeckte ich ein schönes glitzerndes Kleid, welches toll zur ihrer diamantenen Haut passte.

Jetzt musste ich das wichtigste Geschenk für Logan, meinen Mann kaufen. Ich kaufte ihm ein paar seiner geliebten Holzfällerhemden und sein Lieblingsparfum und schaute mich noch ein bisschen in der Kosmetikabteilung um. Ich warf einen kurzen Blick auf meine Uhr und stellte mit Schrecken fest, dass die Geschäfte in fünf Minuten schlossen. Die Kassen waren überfüllt und die Kassiererinnen sahen so aus, als ob sie jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen würden. Nie im Leben würde ein normaler Mensch es schaffen rechtzeitig vor Ladenschluss mit all seinen Geschenken hier rauszukommen, aber zum Glück war ich ja ein Mutant. Ich drängelte mich einfach vor und stellte mich an die Spitze der langen Schlange um zu bezahlen und jedes Mal wenn sich wer beschweren wollte, berührte ich ihn kurz und schon verstummten die Aussagen. Endlich konnte ich wieder frische Luft schnappen und war raus aus dieser Einkaufshölle. Auf dem Hauptplatz tummelten sich immer noch so viele Menschen, aber diesmal war ich wie sie mit Tüten vollbepackt. Einen kurzen Moment bewunderte ich noch den riesigen Christbaum und die Straßenbeleuchtungen und bog dann erleichtert endlich nach Hause zu kommen, in eine kleine Seitengasse ab.

Plötzlich spürte ich wieder diesen Blick auf mir ruhen, als ob mich wer beobachten würde und die Geräusche der Menschenmenge schienen Meilen entfernt zu sein. Vorsichtig ging ich weiter, alle Zeit bereit meine Mutanten Kräfte eizusetzen. Als ich um eine Ecke bog, fasste mich auf einmal eine Hand an der Schulter an, drehte mich herum und küsste mich. Ich konnte gerade noch einen Aufschrei verhindern und bemerkte, dass es Logan war der mich da umarmte. Ich löste mich von ihm und schlug ihn kurz gegen die Schulter und schimpfte: „ Wie konntest du mich nur so erschrecken! Außerdem darfst du nicht wissen, was ich für dich gekauft habe! Das sollte doch eine Überraschung werden!" „Keine Sorge Liv, auf dem Hauptplatz habe ich dich in der Menschenmenge verloren und bin stattdessen selber einkaufen gegangen. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass es ganz lustig war die zu verfolgen", lachte er und zog mich wieder zu ihm. „ Frohe Weihnachten Liv!" worauf ich ihm antwortete bevor ich ihn grinsend küsste „ Frohe Weihnachten du Schwachkopf!"


	2. Ein ganz normaler Schultag

**Ein ganz normaler Schultag**

Unwissenheit ist ein Segen. Nicht immer, aber wenn du gerade unabsichtlich die Gedanken deines Lehrers gelesen hast, und dann den nicht jugendfreien Grund dafür kennst wieso er sich in Hochstimmung befindet, dann weißt du das dieser Spruch einen wahren Kern hat. Da will man in aller Ruhe scheinbar unlösbare Matheaufgaben enträtseln und plötzlich trifft dich sowas wie ein mentaler Faustschlag. Normalerweise blende ich die Gedanken anderer Menschen erfolgreich aus und nehme sie nur als ein leises Murmeln im hinteren Teil meines Kopfes war, doch in diesem Fall schrie der Lehrer förmlich sein Glück in mein Gehirn. In Momenten wie diesen wünschte ich mir kein Mutant zu sein. Fast jeder Mensch wollte einmal Gedanken lesen können und am Anfang war ich auch ziemlich beeindruckt von dieser Fähigkeit, die Begeisterung hat jedoch nicht lange angehalten, wieso wohl?

„Nur noch fünf Minuten bis zur großen Pause", riss mich meine Sitznachberin Tarryn aus meinem Grübeln. Ich versuchte mich wieder ganz auf meine Aufgabe im Mathebuch zu konzentrieren und wartete auf das erlösende Klingeln der Pausenglocke. Bei dem Klang sprangen auch schon einiger meiner Mitschüler auf umso schnell wie möglich aus der Klasse zu flüchten. Da ich noch immer mit einigen schlimmen Bildern zu kämpfen hatte, merkte ich erst nachdem mir Tarryn leicht gegen den Arm boxte dass ich angesprochen wurde. „ Italienisch wurde heute doch auf die neunte und zehnte Stunde verschoben und das soll auch das ganze restliche Schuljahr so bleiben Sandra!", jammerte Amy neben mir. „ Was?! Dann haben wir ja immer vier Freistunden!" Und das war definitiv noch schlimmer als die Gedanken von Herr Professor Detlev.

Ich drehte mich jetzt komplett zu meinen Freundinnen um und Lilly warf auch schon ein überaus geistreiches Kommentar in die Runde: „ Könnt ihr nicht mit eurer Italienischlehrerin reden und ihr das nochmal erklären?" Mit _ihr_ bin _ich_ gemeint, denn meine drei besten Freundinnen starrten mich alle erwartungsvoll an. „Genau Sandra, du könntest es ja mit deinen Mutantenkräften probieren!" „Pssst! Geht's eigentlich noch lauter?" Es muss ja nicht gleich die ganze Schule erfahren dass ich etwas sonderbar war. „Bitte Sandra!" Wann immer es ein Problem gab musste ich das regeln. Dass ich nur ungern in die Köpfe anderer Menschen eindrang, da man sich nie sicher sein konnte ob man nicht irgendwelche schmutzigen Gedanken mitbekam, interessierte hier anscheinend niemanden. „Komm wir gehen jetzt sofort zu Frau Professor Sintra und dann ist die Sache geklärt", sagte Amy und riss mich auch schon von meinem Sessel. „Lass deinen Charme spielen!", rief uns Tarryn hinterher und ich konnte noch einen kurzen Blick auf ihr und Lilly's grinsende Gesichter erhaschen, da wurde ich auch schon weiter gezogen. Das leise Flüstern von fremden Gedanken in meinem Kopf schwoll zu einem Rauschen an, als wir uns durch ganze Scharen von Mitschülern zum Lehrerzimmer vorkämpften. Dort angekommen, klopfte Amy auch schon an die Tür und wir warteten.

„Wieso habe ich euch nochmal erzählt dass ich ein Mutant bin?", flüsterte ich Amy finster dreinschauend zu. „Weil wir deine besten Freundinnen sind. Und weil du ein Plappermaul bist und fast nie etwas vor uns geheim halten kannst." „Trotzdem" „So schlimm ist das jetzt auch wieder nicht Sandra, du pfuscht kurz an ihren Gedanken rum sodass sie denkt das wir ihre Lieblingsklasse sind und schon wird sie den Stundenplan zu unseren Gunsten ändern." Bevor ich darauf etwas erwidern konnte, kam auch schon Professor Sintra aus dem Lehrerzimmer hinaus spaziert. „Frau Professor! Wir wollten Sie nur fragen ob sich etwas an den Stundenzeiten ändern könnte! Es wäre für uns alle angenehmer wenn wir Italienisch nicht so spät in der 9 und 10 Stunde hätten, sondern viel früher." Noch während ich redete, drang ich mental in ihren Kopf ein, durchforstete ihr Gehirn nach ihrer derzeitigen Lieblingsklasse, veränderte diese Erinnerung sodass sie jetzt annahm dass die Schüler komplett unzurechnungsfähig waren. Als nächstes knöpfte ich mir die Erinnerungen an die gemeinsame Zeit mit meiner Klasse vor und verformte sie so, dass sie uns nicht mehr für totale Langweiler hielt sondern für interessierte und überaus nette Schüler ganz nach ihrem Geschmack. Meine Arbeit war getan. Es waren unbeabsichtigt ein paar Bilder aus ihrem privaten Leben aufgeblitzt, doch das ließ sich nie ganz vermeiden wenn ich Gedanken löschte oder umschrieb. Professor Sintra strahlte Amy und mich an und versicherte uns dass sie sofort mit der Direktorin reden würde. Für so eine wissbegierige Klasse wie uns würde sie doch alles tun. Als wir wieder zurück eilten bevor die nächste Unterrichtsstunde anfing, sagte Amy: „Echt toll von dir!" Ich lächelte sie an und war ziemlich stolz auf mich. „Hey Mädels, dank Sandra haben wir Italienisch nicht mehr so spät!", rief Amy. „Echt? Voll cool!" Lilly sprang auf mich zu und umarmte mich. „War ja klar dass du das schaffst!", sagte auch Tarryn. Ein paar meiner Mitschüler hatten die frohe Botschaft auch gehört und Marvin und Fred kamen auf mich zu. „Wie hast du das denn geschafft? Italienisch in der 9. Und 10. Stunde hätt ich echt nicht durchgedrückt!" „Naja ganz fix ist das noch nicht, Professor Sintra hat nur gesagt dass sie nochmal mit der Direktorin redet" Bevor noch irgendwer etwas sagen konnte, läutete es auch schon zur nächsten Stunde.

Am nächsten Tag kam Frau Professor Sintra in die Klasse und sagte: „Euer Stundenplan hat sich geändert!" Jeder fing schon an zu grinsen und die meisten warfen mir erleichterte Blicke zu, es hatte sich also schon herumgesprochen dass ich mit ihr geredet habe. „ Italienisch wurde auf die 5. Und 6. Stunde am Dienstag verschoben." „ Das ist so toll", flüsterte mir Amy begeistert zu und Tarryn strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Frau Professor Karrent hat sich dazu bereit erklärt mit mir zu tauschen und deswegen habt ihr jetzt Bewegung und Sport am Mittwoch 9. und 10. Stunde!" Es herrschte betroffene Stille, und ich wagte gar nicht meinen Blick zu heben und meine Mitschüler anzusehen. Es strömten auch schon die ersten Gedanken in meinen Kopf, die Morddrohungen an mich enthielten. „ Na toll, jetzt haben wir immer noch 4 Freistunden und der krönende Abschluss des Mittwochs wird dann Turnen sein", jammerte Tarryn. „ Du hast es wenigstens versucht, Sandra und so schlimm ist das jetzt auch wieder nicht" Lillys Versuch die Stimmung aufzulockern scheiterte. Nur weil man Gedanken lesen und kontrollieren konnte, machte das das Leben auch nicht unbedingt leichter, die meiste Zeit ist es viel zu kompliziert, aber ich werde versuchen das wieder gerade zu biegen. „Amy wir gehen in der großen Pause zur Direktorin und dann regle ich das schon!"

 _Wenn euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat, dann lässt mir doch bitte ein Review da! Ich werde versuchen noch viele weiterer solcher kleinen Kurzgeschichten zu posten, die alle im Zusammenhang stehen. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit habe ich herausgefunden, dass ich nicht so gut darin bin Geschichten von Anfang bis zum Ende durchzuschreiben. Ich habe immer nur wichtige Ereignisse niedergeschrieben und wusste nie wie ich diese verbinden sollte, also lasse ich gleich die unwichtigen Lückenfüller weg._


End file.
